nrmfandomcom-20200216-history
Modern Platonism
(The author is still editing.) (Don't confuse with [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Neoplatonism '''Neoplatonism'], which was a revival of the ideology of Plato and other philosophers of his era by early A. D. philosophers'') Modern Platonism is, at the same time, a religion, a philosophy, an ethical-political system, and a way of life. We seriously seek to adapt ideals of Plato and similar others to our reality, to the knowledge we have today. We believe in a personal God (see the Is there a God? What is meant by God? section below), however, we do not reject the possibility that there is something like a life force, cosmic order, absolute bliss, universal soul, et al. Also, we do not reject the possibility that there are other gods. We believe in a divine force, present in everything. There are no rules, there are guidelines. In general, we don't think that Plato or any other philosopher is God, but only a kind of prophet. Reason is more efficient than the scientific method, but, wherever practicable, it is preferable to use the latter. We respect all sexual orientations. De facto, Plato himself, as well as some other philosophers, were notable for their aversion to women (note that we're against sexism). It's not necessary that you believe in all our ideals, nor is it necessary that you abandon thy religious principles to join us. We also strongly advise a rational analysis of our concepts before you adopt them. __FORCETOC__ 'Ethics' #The best shall be done for ourselves and our communities. #By doing good or evil, we should always be ready for any consequences. #God is in everything and everyone, and does not favor woman or man, black or white, gay or straight, animals or humans, inanimate beings or not. In this sense, we all, as humans, should be like him/her (or them). (see the '''God Is In Everything '''section) #There is no single truth, so we shall always seek to respect our next's thoughts, provided that these do not conflict with the first principle. God Is In Everything ' God rests in each rock. Awakes in each plant. Dances in each animal. Reflects in each person. Loves in each angel. Without distinction.Therefore, respect: the rocks as they were plants, the plants as they were animals, the animals as they were persons, and the men as they were angels. Without distinction. (''Rustic inscription from Tibet, 3000 A. C.) '''The Five Guidelines #Follow the four ethical principles. #Study all religions, because they all have hidden truths. #Get closer to God. Take spiritual practices, read books on the subject, et al. #Seek information about the society in which you live, and try to improve it. #Live a healthly life, physically, mentally and spirituallly. 'The Archon' 'The Transcedent Reality' 'Mind, Body & Spirit' Plato said that, in humans, the mind, the body and the spirit work together. For we to know the spiritual truth, it's required a focused, clear mind. For this, the pratice of yoga, meditation and other techniques is highly recommended. And to not impaire our mental health, physical health is also necessary. Physical health can be obtained with healthy habits, i. e. eating well and exercising regularly, through various methods: sports, dancing, aerobics, yoga, etc. Similarly, if we strive our mind so much while thinking, reading or using the computer, that, besides compromising our own mental health - and soon, the spiritual - also harms our physical health. Therefore, we must do everything tailored. 'Frequently Answered Questions' Is there a God? What is meant by God? #Everything was fine-tuned for the existence of all life we have today. So, there must be a personal God. #If it was needed at least one God to the birth of our universe, then God is not from our universe. #There is absolutely nothing beyond the cosmos, and there is no reason why this would be possible. For the emergence of life, inanimate reagents are needed. These reagents are present in the cosmos, so, the cosmos is necessary for the existence of God. Any other answer is superstition. #Then, one can only conclude that God came from another universe '''at our cosmos. #Currently, no one dares to reject the possibility that there can be other universes, and there are many theories concerning them existence. So, items #1''' and #4 are scientifically probable. #If at least one God is needed for the birth of a fine-tuned universe, then, God(s) came from (a) caothic universe(s), and if God(s) came from (a) caothic(s) universe(s), it/them is/are not absolutely perfect. #Considering the item #1, God(s) cannot be anthropomorphic, because humans could not exist outside of a universe that is fine-tuned for them existence. #God(s), as well, cannot be represented as an terraqueous, non-human animal(s), because, considering their intellectual capacities, they would not be able to do what the lowest of the gods could. #Finally, we conclude that there is/are at least one personal, transcedent God, who can be corporeal or spiritual (althought we find the latter is more probable), but not absolutely perfect. How can we apply the Allegory of the Cave to our reality? I think that everyone who is reading this should already have an idea of what is the Allegory of the Cave. If not, I'd rather not waste my time explaining it here, you can search it on Google or any other search engine. Anyway, think of the prisoners as the alienated crowds we live with today, people who live without questioning what the system imposes. The few that escape these shackles are those who question, opine, philosophize. And they seek to free the others. However, the alienation of these crowds rached such an extent that they simply refuse to believe on those that freed themselves. What is the purpose of life? To prove yourself to be different from most people, so you can achieve everything you want. Ok, but how can I achieve enlightenment? Following the five guidelines. ---- *Note that God(s) is/are neither male nor female. Category:Philosophy Category:Ethics & Morals Category:Ethical Category:Policy Category:Religion Category:Constructed religions Category:Created religions Category:Religions Category:Religion and belief templates